gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Ruggies/Relationships
Matt Ruggies the doormat is very friendly and sociable. Because of this he has lots of friends and is confident in befriending almost anyone in Elmore. Only major relationships or relationships with main/major characters are shown in this article. Matt and all his best friends attend the same class, a different class from Gumball and Darwin's own. Best Friends Sticky Planesfield Sticky is one of Matt's best friends. The two are usually seen together and indeed they eat together, play together and go to class together along with their friends. Matt relies on Sticky on help with school. He also likes to talk a lot with the stickman. The two talk so much that Matt is familiar enough to know what Sticky thinks. According to Matt in "The Doppelgänger," Sticky's thoughts are disturbing at times. In the same episode, he also gives his support to Sticky on asking Teri out. They are also seen together in "The Plan" chatting. Matt also admires Sticky for his dedication to his work. In "The Shootout," Matt tries to convince Sticky into attending the paintball game with them (he partially succeeds). Walter Waters Walter is one of Matt's best friends. Matt counts on Walter as a trustworthy friend and strategist/planner for the group's activities or events. Matt also enjoys playing sports with him and hanging out with Walter and friends out in the schoolyard or the cafeteria. Ronald Potter Matt and Ronald together are super pals. They fit together and are both talkative. Because of this they talk a lot with each other and argue the most. But even through the frequent argues, Ronald and Matt enjoy each other's company and hang out together most of the time. They even play sports together. Lewis Grover Lewis is another best friend of Matt's. Matt quickly befriends him in The Watermelon and even helps bake a cake for him. He also liked to mess with him during the same episode by joking around. They also like to talk with each other and play sports in the schoolyard with other students. Other Friends Gumball Watterson Matt and Gumball's relationship is mild but friendly. They don't interact much. However, in "The Doppelgänger," Gumball talks mostly to Matt when he interrogates him and his friends. Later, he enlists Matt's help into finding Clayton. Matt also worked with Gumball and Darwin into making a cake for Lewis in The Watermelon. Darwin Watterson Matt and Darwin are generally good friends. In "The Doppelgänger," "The Shootout" and "The Watermelon," Matt interacts with Darwin. In the first episode, Darwin with Gumball interrogates him, then works with him in catching Clayton. In the second, Darwin is Matt's opponent in the paintball game. When Clayton attacks them, Darwin and Matt (along with Lewis) work together to bring Clayton down. Darwin then attempts to eliminate Matt and Lewis but is eliminated by Clayton's final attack. Tobias Wilson Matt and Tobias are very good friends. Aside from his friends, Matt hangs out with Tobias and plays sports with him along with other students. Unlike Tobias though, he is not a show off. Instead he eggs on Tobias or cheers for him (sometimes in friendly mockery) when Tobias is playing or attempting to hit on a girl. Matt considers Tobias one of his good friends. This might be a reason why he wears a headband like Tobias. Tobias in turn also considers Matt as a friend and even compliments Matt for having a girlfriend. Banana Joe Matt usually plays with Banana Joe in sports like soccer or basketball. At times, Matt strikes up a conversation with him, and they usually "goof off" together. Aside from this Matt also likes to joke off with Banana Joe. Matt considers Joe as his favorite tropical fruit. Love Interests Towelina Towelina is Matt's girlfriend from Spain. Matt met Towelina when she visited Elmore county. Despite the distance, their relationship remains warm and seems stable enough. She is mentioned in "The Teapot" by Matt when Gumball once again interrogates Ronald and his friends. Category:Relationships Category:Fanon